A Long Lost Memory
by Jade071
Summary: A Lily and James get-together. Lily has recived her letter for Hogworts and can't wait to go! However, what this secret that not even Lily knows which might make her dream of meeting others like herself nothing more then a dream??? R&R!!


A Long Lost Memory  
  
Chapter 1 : Preparations  
  
Hi! Well here's a story I've been thinking of for a while, it's a Lily and James get-together and at the moment it's rated G. Though in later chapters it might reach a higher rating though I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
R&R  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm reading through one of my many text books that I had recently bought. It was a potions text book that I knew I had to study before I my first day at school. I'm getting so excited about going to school; a school were there are other people like me. Other people that can do magic and casts spells or recite curses.  
  
Not that I've ever tried to curse someone or something before, well not a magical curse anyway. I have often cursed my annoying, jealous, spoilt younger sister many times and wished she was someone else's sister. But as the muggle saying goes, "You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family" or something like that.  
  
I had better start studying, it's already August 25th and I haven't even memorized my first potion yet! As I look down at the text book, all the words start to blur and I couldn't concentrate on a single potion. After another five minutes of tedious study I gave up and decided I needed a drink.  
  
Walking down stairs, into the kitchen and getting a nice cold glass of water would normally have been a simple task without to many problems. However, since I got the letter saying that I could go to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry my younger sister has seized every opportunity to be as annoying as she possible can.  
  
I quickly stuck my head around the door frame of my room to make sure the coast was clear. Not seeing anyone (much to my relief) I quickly walk down stairs. Once I reach the bottom of the stair case I promptly pressed my body against the wall and started to listen.  
  
I concentrated on all the sounds that could be heard. I could hear my mum humming softly to herself outside while doing the washing, my step-dad was also outside but by the sounds of things he was finally fixing the lose planks on the veranda.  
  
Though no matter how hard I tried, there was no sound of my annoying sister anywhere. Letting out a sigh of relief I boldly entered the kitchen.  
  
As my feet took their first steps through the door frame I heard a sound to me left. With a quick glimpse I realized my mistake. My sister had been waiting for me, waiting like a lion ready to pounce on its un-expecting prey.  
  
Only in this case I was the prey and my sister was the lion. Briskly trying to move out of the way, my sister re-aimed and fired her water-pistil at my head.  
  
It hit full force leaving me soaking as if I had just jumped into a pool and knocking me down to the ground. However there was no way I'd be taking this without getting some revenge on that annoying sister of mine. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was an ear piercing scream that could easily be heard at the end of the street. My sister dropped her water- pistil to cover her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to keep out the noise.  
  
I smiled inwardly. Knowing full well that that scream would bring my mother in running and make my step-father at least raise an eyebrow.  
  
I counted down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. bingo.  
  
"Lily, are you alright? What happened?" Mum said as she rushed over to me with a very concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"I, I, I. " I mumbled, knowing that it'd look like I was in a state of shock and inevitably strengthening my argument.  
  
"Hush, it's ok dear. Just take a deep breath then try and tell me."  
  
I did as she asked, I took a very long, slow deep breath. Released the air then outwardly relaxed. Though inside I was smiling at the thought of how much trouble my sister would be in, in just a few moments.  
  
Then I began my tail, "I came down stairs to get a drink of water. I was just walking into the kitchen when I heard a sound. Then when I went to investigate the sound there was water in my face. The water had a lot of pressure behind it and it knocked me to the floor. oh mum I was so scared!" I jumped into my mothers arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
Mum returned my embrace then stared daggers into my sister, who had the water gun at her feet and who was still recovering from my scream.  
  
I knew what would happen next. Mum would ask me to get my drink then go up- stairs while she talked to Petunia.  
  
And I, being the dutiful, polite daughter did as I was bid. except for the going up-stairs part. Instead I stayed to observe my younger sister getting disciplined by our loveable mother.  
  
"Petunia, what were you doing with that water-pistil?" Mum questioned.  
  
"I, I'm. I thought that Lily looked really hot so I thought she would want to get cooled down so I." Petunia tried to explain  
  
"Dear, please don't lie to me. I know very well what you did and I'd like a straight answer from you. Didn't I raise you to be polite and honest?"  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
"And didn't I raise you not to play nasty pranks on others? But to treat everyone as you'd like to be treated?"  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
"What you did to Lily wasn't something you'd like to happen to you, now is it?"  
  
"No mum"  
  
"Right, well I want you to go find your sister and apologies to her."  
  
"But mum."  
  
"No buts! I said I wanted you to go and apologies to your sister and I meant it!"  
  
I thought that was my queue to go up-stairs as I was told. Then I began to ponder a few thoughts, wasn't it typical that even though Petunia played a trick on me it completely backfire and now she's paying for it. Yep, that's how it always turned out.  
  
As I entered my room I saw my almost forgotten potions text book on the ground. Oh just great, I'm completely soaked and I have to study! Well no point in catching a cold, I hurriedly got some dry cloths out of my cupboard, changed, then waited for my sister to show herself.  
  
A couple of minutes later Petunia knocked on my door. I smiled; this was going to be fun. "You can come in." I called out to her.  
  
Petunia opened the door, entered then slammed the door behind her. She gave me an evil look before quietly saying, "Sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry Petunia, what did you say?" I asked as innocently as I possibly could.  
  
"I said I'm sorry."  
  
I gave her a clueless look and said, "What for?"  
  
"For squirting you with my water-pistil"  
  
This time I put on a shocked face, "It was you?!?!"  
  
"Yes it was me and you damn well know that!" She said in a raised voice.  
  
"Well in that case, I don't except your apology."  
  
"What? You can't not except it. I said it and that's that."  
  
"No it's not. Cause if you leave it at that, then I'll tell mum that you cheated on all your math exams."  
  
"How did you know about that."  
  
I cut into her sentence, "My dear sister, you do know you're speaking to a witch don't you?"  
  
"You're not a witch yet, you overly cocky bitch! Just because you got into that stupid school with their stupid tricks doesn't mean that you're so special in my view. Mum might think that it means something but dad and I know better."  
  
"Yes, you and John might think it's all tricks and illusions but I assure you, it's very, very real."  
  
"Well I don't believe a single thing that you're saying. Anyway, I said sorry so now I'm out of here"  
  
She said before quickly racing out the door. I sighed, my sister and step father were two things I wouldn't miss while I was at this magical school.  
  
True, my step father treated me well. He never raised his voice to me, never told me what to do, what to think or what guy not to go out with. In all truth John never told me anything. That's the reason I couldn't stand him. He was so distant, so unapproachable. I personal don't see what mum loves about him.  
  
Mum on the other hand, she was sweat and gentle. Always took my side whenever Petunia and I fought and was an all around great mum in my books. I would defiantly miss her while I was away.  
  
This made me think about my dad, my real dad. I can only remember a few things about him, I remember that he was a wizard just like I'm a witch. I remember him playing games with me and showing me all sorts of different magical tricks. But out of all my few memories of him, I remember his laugh the most. It was a wonderful laugh, a laugh that would make you want to laugh along with him, even if you didn't find the joke funny.  
  
I miss him, I truly do. I even think mum misses him sometimes. I wish I could talk to her about him, ask her why he left us. Why he just disappeared on us that day. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now I have some potions to memories.  
  
* * * *  
  
What do you all think? Did you like this chapter? How do you all like Lily and James get-togethers? Any suggestions or comments about the story so far? Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll up-date, call it a way to motivate me into typing the next chapter. 


End file.
